


The Doctor and the Alchemist

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan is once again pulled into service for one of Phryne's schemes with some unintended consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavyheadedgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to HeavyHeadedGal!

“This is easily the worst thing you’ve ever conjured up.”   

“Don’t be preposterous, I’ve known you almost my entire life. We have been involved in far worse scrapes than this.”

“Hah! Foolhardy, perhaps. Unwise, certainly. Ill-advised, assuredly. But this? No, I stand my ground.”

“Worse than when we had to sit with soap in our mouths in catechism class? Or, the time Aunt P caught you, me, Guy, Vic and Lydia playing spin the bottle, high on cooking sherry?

Or, that night we had to suffer through that horrible double date with those handsy medical students in Paris because my father lost a poker game? Or, when we had to outrun the police…”

At the laundry list of their adventures Mac at least smirked, which was a vast improvement over the scowl she had worn moments before.

“I stand my ground. This is still the worst. The others gave us character!”

“Elizabeth Margaret McMillan, you are telling me that trying on dresses at Mdme Fleuri’s Salon isn’t building character? I mean I can feel the character pouring off of you in waves.”

“You are a vile friend Phryne Fisher. Did you at least bring something stronger than champagne to ease the suffering of your oldest and dearest friend?”

“Of course Mac, I am not completely unfeeling. If we are to find you a dress for this undercover assignment we’ll both need some sort of fortification.”

Mac rolled her eyes and extended her hand expectantly.

Phryne opened her handbag and produced a large flask. She offered it up to her friend. The contents were a 12-year-old single malt scotch.

Mac took a sip and for the first time in the past hour, her face relaxed into an almost beatific expression.

“Ah, my faith in humanity may finally be restored. We might actually live through this ordeal after all. But I draw the line at high heels. On this, I shall not be moved. I don’t care if Mr. Butler supplied you with scones, or Jack baked his special oat biscuits with the honey glaze. On this, I will stand firm.”

A moment later there was a light tap on the dressing room door. The husky voice of the Fleuri sisters newest assistant and fit model flowed through the cracks in the door like the smoke from a chimney on a crisp autumn day. 

Mac’s eyes became wide and she took another swig from the flask. The door cracked open and a woman with mahogany colored hair cut so short that a mess of curls framed her face, entered the dressing room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting? It’s just that Madame Fleuri always believes a woman should try on her gown with the shoes she intends to wear with the frock. Your boots, while very smart, are probably not quite right. I suspected you may not be inclined to the current trend in T-straps, so, I took the liberty of bringing you a pair of slippers instead.” 

Her eyes were filled with amusement, so clearly she had overheard at least part of their conversation. Her eyes slowly scanned Mac’s legs down to her feet.

“I believe I guessed correctly on the size, but let me know if you need a better fit. And, if you need anything else at all, let me know.”

She looked up through her lashes at Mac, who’s pale Scottish skin was doing a poor job of masking the slight blush that warmed her cheeks, softening the edges of her otherwise, sharp cheekbones.

Phryne, ever the keen observer, jumped in to help her friend.

“Why those slippers are just the thing don’t you think, Mac? How clever you are...what did you say your name was again?”

“My name’s Amelia.”

“Oh, what an enchanting name! I think you might be just what the doctor ordered.”

Mac shot Phryne a look as sharp as the dagger in Phryne’s stocking. Phryne cocked her head in a half apology and shrugged prettily.

“My dear friend could definitely use your clever eye on fitting this gown while I go in search of that fur cape I had my eye on. Back in a bit!”

Before Mac could utter a word of protest, Phryne was out the door, but not before shooting her a parting glance with both eyebrows raised.

Amelia came over to stand behind Mac to adjust the gown she had on.

“There’s a bit of an art and a science when it comes to cocktail dresses, Doctor Macmillan.”

“I have a feeling we’re going to be here awhile, might as well call me Mac.”

Amelia deftly went to work pinning and tucking the gown to fit Mac’s frame.

“You know, we have actually met before Mac, I am Opal’s cousin.”

Mac knew exactly who she was, she hadn’t stopped thinking about her since the night Opal introduced them at the Adventuress Club’s scholarship fundraiser.

“Yes, that’s right, you are newly settled back into Melbourne after some extensive travel, yes?”

Amelia had crouched to hem the bottom of the gown. She paused in her work, looked up at Mac and smiled.

“Very good memory, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that a Doctor would be quick to memorize facts.”

Anyone who had been listening at the door (and Mac was almost sure Phryne was) would have assumed it was a pleasant bit of small talk. But inside the dressing room, there was an unmistakable energy exchange as the two women’s eyes met in the mirror.

Amelia stood up and Mac turned to face her. “It isn’t just that I am quick to memorize facts, although that is certainly true. I am, however, definitely a quick study for topics that arouse my curiosity.”

Thanks to Amelia’s high heels she was an inch taller than Mac, leaving the women almost nose to nose together. 

“Oh, really? Then perhaps we should connect at the Club sometime and see if we can’t satiate some of that curiosity? That is if you survive the event you need this gown for, as well as your friend listening at the door?”

There was a small noise of protest that emerged from the other side of the door.

“Phryne hasn’t managed to get me killed yet by one of her schemes, nor have I perished from embarrassment, so I believe I can survive today as well. And frankly, I find I am newly motivated to persevere until perhaps next Thursday evening?”

“I believe that sounds like a lovely idea Mac. I look forward to it. And now, I think we have you set to tackle the world in this gown.” 

She stepped away so that Mac could take a look at herself in the mirror. An involuntary gasp escaped her. Mac had not been in a dress in nearly 15 years. The gown now hung artfully and showed she had a figure without being too fitted. And with the tailoring it made her feel handsome and not like a girl playing dress-up in big sister’s closet. She was stunned and couldn’t help but turn from side to side to take in the whole effect.

“That’s amazing, Amelia. I don’t look completely ridiculous at all. You are a miracle worker.”

“I prefer alchemist. And really, the dress is lovely, it’s you who looks amazing.”

And just to make sure Mac was not left with any doubts as to her intentions for their tête-à-tête the following week, she winked. She then opened the door and a startled Phryne half stumbled into the room. Amelia tried to contain her chuckle as she sauntered past.

Phryne started to make a quip but then she caught sight of Mac and all thoughts became focused on her friend.

“Oh, Mac. You look positively ravishing! Amelia is definitely a keeper!”

Mac wasn’t one for romantic notions, but at Phryne’s exclamation she couldn’t help but wonder if she might be onto something with regards to Amelia. She had a very good feeling about next Thursday.

~the beginning~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Amelia has popped up in a few drabbles already. This story goes back to one of their first encounters.
> 
> You can find her [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6985159/chapters/16532320) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6550966)  
> and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7130807/chapters/16281122)


End file.
